The Messenger
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Chiaki J. Konaka (En:) Adele Lim |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) February 3, 2002 (En:) April 27, 2002 |continuity= }} The Tamers' parents give them encouragement to fight the D-Reaper, and a messenger from the Sovereign brings a gift that will give them the power boost they need. Synopsis Reports are broadcast about the D-Reaper's invasion. The red mass is expanding and the temperature is 30° C despite it being February. In the school, Takato tells Henry that he saw Jeri after their last battle with the D-Reaper, but when he called her family they said that she disappeared a couple of hours before, and it would not be possible for her to get to Shinjuku that quickly. He also suspects that something is wrong about her. Dolphin and Curly explain on the reports about Digimon and the D-Reaper, and Dolphin explains that not all Digimon are evil like Vikaralamon, and the government agent who stayed on Yamaki's side when his partner reactivated Juggernaut tells everyone that the D-Reaper's appearance is not Hypnos's fault. The Tamers receive a note telling them to go to Rika's house. Rika suspects it's a trap, but Takato and Renamon are sure that it isn't. Takato sees Jeri, who remarks on the chaos of the world before she disappears. Renamon says that she did sense a presence, and wasn't sure if it was Jeri or not. The Monster Makers receive a copy of the original D-Reaper program from one of Janyu's friends in Germany. They discover that the D-Reaper acts differently in the Real World than in the Digital World, since it deploys agents and also avoids organic material, which is why it is avoiding the parks. The Tamers arrive at Rika's house, where their parents have prepared a meal for them, including Guilmon bread, which Guilmon has been waiting for. Meanwhile, Impmon runs into Calumon, who was looking for Jeri, and Impmon decides to help him. D-Reaper agents of the "Bubbles" type attack a girl named Alice and her partner, Dobermon. The Tamers go to fight them off, while Yamaki receives a message from the Ark, which was previously thought to be destroyed. The Tamers fight off the Bubbles agents, and Dobermon reveals that he has been looking for Takato, Henry, and Rika. Then, a skeletal D-Reaper agent named ADR-05: Creep Hands appears and attacks. WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, and Taomon are unable to defeat him. Dobermon reveals that he was sent by the Sovereign to give the Tamers and their Digimon the power to biomerge in the Real World. Dobermon sacrifices himself to give them this power, mentioning that while the Sovereign are fighting the D-Reaper in the Digital World, its most evolved form will wage war on Earth. Featured characters (3) * (4) *''Patamon'' (16) *''Agumon'' (16) *''Otamamon'' (16) *''Keramon'' (16) *''Betamon'' (16) * (34) * (46) * (47) |c5= * (10) *''Numemon'' (16) *''Seadramon'' (16) *''Meramon'' (16) *''Kiwimon'' (16) * (51) * (52) * (54) |c6= *'' '' (9) *''Knightmon'' (16) *''Jagamon'' (16) * (57) * (58) * (59) |c7= * (60) |c11= *D-Reaper (1) *D-Reaper ADR-02: Searcher (12) *D-Reaper ADR-03: Pendulum Feet (13) *''Multiple unidentifiable Digimon drawings'' *D-Reaper ADR-01: Jeri Type (35) *'D-Reaper ADR-04: Bubbles' (49) *''Ark'' (53) *D-Reaper ADR-05: Creep Hands (56) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon were analyzed in this episode. Digivolutions Quotes Buns and beans and sauerkraut I'm going to eat till I pass out! :—We all hope Terriermon passes out soon. Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread, there's a loaf shaped like my head! :—'Guilmon' has a strange obsession with eating his own head. "The Digimon Sovereign are fighting the enemy in the Digital World, but the enemy's most evolved part has emerged here, in your world. Only you, the Tamers can stop it by fighting as one with your Digimon. To aid you, I bring a gift from the Digimon Sovereign. Remember: the fate of the world lies in your hands!" :—'Dobermon's' message. Other notes . *Tetsuo Uchiharato is a professor at , a fictional university in the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese Title Card depicts Dobermon and Alice. *This episode was originally named in Chiaki J. Konaka's scenario.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/44.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 44] }} de:Das Mädchen in Schwarz